DESCRIPTION: The program will now offer two years of basic science training for surgical residents who have completed at least two or three years of their residencies, with the highest priority given to qualified physicians from approved surgical residency programs at other institutions and lower priority given to AMC surgical candidates. Recruitment of qualified surgery residents will be achieved through the extensive network that Dr. Saba and the former trainees from this program have established with surgical programs throughout the country. Qualified applicants recommended by the advisory committee and whose research interests match those of the faculty members will be invited to AMC for interviews. The advisory committee, in conjunction with Drs. Saba and McKeown- Longo, will offer traineeships to selected candidates.